wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenei (language)
: For the article on the draenei race, see Draenei. Draenei is the name of the language used by all types of draenei from Outland or Azeroth, including Broken, Lost Ones and uncorrupted draenei. It is likely most of the language is derived from the original dialect of Eredun, but some of it may be derived from native languages of Draenor. The uncorrupted 'Exiled Ones' speak Draenei and Common. Draenei Primer (official translations) Here are a few Draenei phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard: * Draenei = Exiled Ones.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Draenor = Exiles Refuge.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Eredar = It has lost its original meaning to the Draenei, the word now has a "disgusting" meaning to them. * Krokul = Brokenhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/unbroken/unbroken.xml * Kurenai = Redeemed. * Man'ari = does not have a direct translation, but refers to something that is hideously and fundamentally wrong. May at one time meant "gifted". The Draenei use this term to describe demonic Eredar, corrupted orcs and other minions of the Burning Legion; similar to the use of Orcish word dae'mon. "Demon" is probably an appropriate transliteration. * Sha'tar = Born of Light. * Shattrath = Dwelling of Light. Untranslated Draenei Words & Phrases * Arklon - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. * Ata'mal - A draenei temple in Shadowmoon Valley. Shares a name with the Ata'mal Crystal, and likely has a connection. * Auchenai - the corrupt draenei who inhabit Auchindoun. Notice the similar morphology to Kurenai. * Auchindoun - the ruined temple fortress located in the Bone Wastes. Notice the similar word structure to Auchenai. * Baa'ri - A draenei settlement in Shadowmoon Valley. * Boha'mu - A draenei temple in Zangarmarsh. * Enkaat - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. * Ere'Noru - A mountain lake in Terokkar Forest. * Farahlon - A draenei settlement in Netherstorm. * Halaa - A heavily contested draenei settlement in Nagrand. * Jorune - A mountain lake in Terokkar Forest. * Karabor - A draenei temple in Shadowmoon Valley. * Omenai - the draenei of the Temple of Telhamat. Notice the similar morphology to Kurenai. * Orebor - A draenei settlement in Zangarmarsh. * Sha'naar - A ruined draenei settlement in southwestern Hellfire Peninsula. * Silmyr - A lake in Terokkar Forest. * Telaar - A draenei settlement in Nagrand. * Telhamat - A draenei settlement in Zangarmarsh. * Telmor - A former draenei settlement in Terokkar Forest, mentioned in Rise of the Horde. * Telredor - A draenei settlement in Zangarmarsh. * Tuurem - A draenei settlement in Terokkar Forest. * Kehla men samir, solay lamaa kahl - An incantation used to deactivate the invisibility spell that used to protect Telmor from invaders. Uttered by Restalaan in the novel Rise of the Horde, then by Durotan to allow the orcish forces to destroy the town. Draenei words (speculation) * Draen means Exile - used in Draenei and Draenor. * Ei means One - used in Draenei. * '-i' seems to carry no semantic meaning, but is used to form an adjective from a noun. Used in Sha'naari Wastes and Sha'tari Base Camp. * Kure means Redeem - Used in Kurenai. * '-nai' seems to carry no semantic meaning, but is used to form past tense of a verb. Used in Auchenai, Kurenai and Omenai. * Or means Refuge - used in Draenor, Karabor, Orebor and Telredor. * Sha means Light - used in Shattrath, Sha'tar, and Sha'naar. * Tar means Born - used in Sha'tar. * Ttrath means Dwelling - used in Shattrath. Draenei translator This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser. It shares words with Titan, Draconic and Demonic parser lists, though there are some differences. Draenei cannot understand Demonic. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Draenei. It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Draenei. It is not certain if these words are true words in the Draenei language or not. |} Category:Languages